Crier à une ombre
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Parce que cette ombre sur le mur n'était pas sa mère, Sirius pouvait crier.OS


**Titre:Screaming ****at ****the ****Glimpse**** – ****Crier ****à ****une ****ombre  
><strong>

**Auteure:** truthsetfree

**Traductrice****:** Elizabeth Mary Masen pour la VF.

**Spoilers****:** **Aucun**

**Rating****:/!\** **T/!\  
><strong>

**Genre(s)****:**Family

**Disclaimer:  
>-<strong>_L'histoire __appartient __à _**truthsetfree**  
>-<em>Tous <em>_les __personnages,__lieux __et __autres __appartiennent __à __**J.K.**__**Rowling**__  
>-truthsetfree <em>_écrit __par __plaisir __d'écrire __et __ne __gagne __rien __si __ce__n'est __des __reviews __en __écrivant __cette __histoire._  
>-<em>Je <em>_traduis __pour __le __plaisir __et __je __ne __perçois __aucune __rémunération __si __ce __n'est __vos __reviews,__à __bon __entendeur __salut__…_

**Notes:  
>-<strong>**N'hésitez ****pas ****à ****aller ****reviewer ****la ****VO.****(lien ****disponible ****sur ****mon ****profil)  
>-<strong>**Les ****réponses ****aux ****reviews ****anonymes ****sont ****données ****dans ****le ****forum ****homonyme**

* * *

><p>Les tableaux pouvaient être des choses vraiment bruyantes et ils pouvaient se déplacer chaque sorcière ou sorcier ayant plus de trois ans le savait. Et tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient comme une ombre dans un miroir ténebreux –un reflet pur- de ce que l'artiste ou le modèle avaient essayés ou réussis à représenter quand le sort avait été projeté sur la toile.<p>

Sirius savait que ce n'était pas sa mère dans le cadre. La femme qui était représentée avait des cheveux gris acier pendant en désordre, elle était engoncée dans la robe préférée de sa mère, celle que sa grand-mère avait brodée avec délicatesse de sa main tremblante qui décousait chacun des points qu'elle imaginait ne pas être parfaitement alignés, espacés ou de la taille parfaite.

Ses yeux étaient de la bonne couleur mais ils le regardaient aveuglément mais intensément, tout le temps. Les yeux de sa mère ne le fixait de la sorte que lorsqu' elle avait un de ses « épisodes» qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents quand il grandit, quand il la quitta, mais elle avait toujours des moments, ou un cours instant de relative lucidité. La femme du tableau n'en avait aucun.

Elle avait beau se donner le même nom, porter la même robe et avoir les mêmes yeux, elle était pour lui une étrangère. Voilà pourquoi Sirius lui répondait. Parce qu'elle n'était pas la femme de peu d'emprise sur la réalité qu'il avait promis à son père de protéger. Elle n'était pas la mère qui lui chantait des berceuses quand il était bébé et qui lui racontait des contes emplis de revanche, de gloire et de l'honneur familial.

Elle n'était pas la femme qui le portait sur le devant de son balai, volant si haut qu'il ne pouvait plus voir les feuilles des arbres et si vite que ce n'était pas un problème, les arbres n'étant plus que des trainées vertes. Elle n'était pas une gêne que son père enfermait et cachait dans une vieille maison poussiéreuse qu'il jugeait trop dangereuse pour sortir avec Sirius si près de l'âge de se marier.

Cette femme, sa mère, il l'avait aimé, autrefois. Cette femme, sa mère, il l'avait eu peur d'elle et il avait eu peur pour elle. Il se sentait coupable, en colère contre lui, quand il élevait la voix contre elle. Sa mère pouvait être parfois aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant. Et là il se sentait plus comme son frère aîné que comme son fils.

Elle était sa sœur et son père l'aurait lourdement puni s'il avait échoué à la protéger et la chérir d'une quelconque manière. «Instable » était-elle souvent qualifiée par son époux. Il ne lui criait pas après, elle ne lui répondait pas. Il se devait de rester calme pour elle et il ne pouvait l'accuser de rien.

Mais le portrait n'était pas sa mère. Sirius pouvait lui crier dessus. Il pouvait crier pour toute la confusion, la colère et la douleur .Il pouvait crier pour toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle lui avait enseigné, il pouvait crier pour toutes les bonnes choses qu'elle lui avait transmis. Il pouvait crier pour lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de ses obsessions, de sa peur, de son abandon dès lors qu'elle sombrait dans la folie. Et les yeux hagards et la gorge brûlante, Sirius hurlait.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre ne pouvaient voir qu'un fou criant à un objet animé pendu au mur. Juste un tableau, juste une ombre sur un miroir de ténèbres.


End file.
